Fanfic Kyumin - I hope always like this
by AraCho27
Summary: Kyuhyun bingung harus pergi ke amerika atau tidak, disisi lain ia ingin menuruti perkataan appanya tetapi disisi lain juga ia tidak mau meninggalkan sungmin. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?


Title : I Hope always like this

Pairing : KyuMin

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

-Lee Hyuk jae

Author : Cho Ara

"DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"

Seorang yeoja bernama Lee sungmin hanya duduk diam di depan komputer, Kini tumpukan berkas senantiasa berada di dekatnya. Yeoja itu sangat sibuk sedari tadi hingga temannya yang bernama Lee hyuk jae merasa kasihan pada sungmin yang selalu memikirkan pekerjaannya dari pada diri sendiri.

"Sungmin" tanya eunhyuk khawatir

"Apa hyukkie?" jawab sungmin sambil terus sibuk mengetik

"Ini, aku bawakan kau Cupcake dan tea dimakan ya? kalau tidak nanti kau sakit." ucap eunhyuk sambil menaruh makanan dan minuman tersebut di meja sebelah sungmin.

"Iya nanti hyukkie, aku sedang sibuk bila tidak ada keperluan lagi silahkan keluar." ucap sungmin yang masih asik dengan komputernya

Eunhyuk pun pergi meninggalkan sungmin, ia masih berharap agar sungmin memakan makanannya karena ia takut sahabatnya sakit.

"_Sungmin ini benar-benar workaholic ya._" gumam eunhyuk yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja sungmin.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00, sedari tadi yeoja imut itu masih duduk manis di depan komputer hingga ia hampir melupakan janji makan siang bersama bosnya.

"Hah?, aku lupa ada janji! " sambil melotot kaget melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 15.00

"_Bagaimana ini , bosku sangat galak bisa-bisa pekerjaanku ditambah lagi olehnya. Ya tuhan jangan sampai itu terjadi_ ." Guman sungmin sambil berlari dengan cepat.

* * *

**Di restaurant...**

"Kau terlambat!" bentak namja bertubuh kurus, berkulit pucat dan rambut ikal brownie ciri ! benar dia adalah Cho kyuhyun bos dari lee sungmin.

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." jawab sungmin dengan ketakutan

"Percuma saja! selera makanku sudah hilang!" ucap kyuhyun dengan sadis sambil pergi meninggalkan sungmin, tetapi sungmin berhasil menarik tangan bosnya itu.

"Tuan, tolong jangan pecat aku . Aku pasti tidak akan terlambat lagi." ucap sungmin dengan sedih

"Siapa yang ingin memecatmu, kau itu..." kyuhyun pun bingung harus menjawab apa pada sungmin

"aku ini kenapa?" jawab sungmin dengan bingung terhadap kata-kata kyuhyun

"Spesial bagiku." belum sempat bicara spesial pada sungmin tiba-tiba saja pesawat lewat yang membuat sungmin tidak mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun tadi.

"Apa? aku tidak dengar?" ucap sungmin yang masih penasaran pada ucapan kyuhyun

"Sudah lupakan saja, salah sendiri kau tidak mendengarnya!" bentak kyuhyun sambil pergi dari hadapan sungmin tetapi tetap saja semburat merah terpancar begitu saja di muka kyuhyun.

"_Bosku ini aneh atau bagaimana sih_?" Gumam sungmin bingung sambil terus memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sudah pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

* * *

"Hufftt, lelah sekali hari ini." ucap sungmin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa pinknya.

**TING..TONG**

"Aduh, siapa sih malam-malam begini bertamu ke rumah orang." ucap sungmin sambil mendengus kesal

"Sungmin..." ucap seorang namja yang kini badannya penuh luka-luka di bagian muka dan tangannya

"Tuan cho, kau kenapa?" jawab sungmin yang kaget melihat bosnya penuh luka seperti itu

"A..aku."

_BRUK.._

tiba-tiba kyuhyun ambruk di oelukan sungmin. Sungmin pun bingung harus bagaimana. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil kompres dan kotak p3k. Dengan hati-hati namja imut itu menggotong kyuhyun ke kamarnya dan meletakkanya di ranjang . Ia pun mengompres dan mengambil beberapa obat merah dan mebobati luka-lukanya hingga ia pun ketiduran dengan posisi duduk disamping ranjang dan tangannya memegang erat tangan kyuhyun.

Malam pun dengan cepat berganti pagi. Hingga namja yang sedang tertidur itu bangun dan bingung ia sedang berada di mana. ia pun langsung bangun dan tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok yeoja yang sedang tidur di sampinya dalam keadaan duduk.

"_Cute_." Gumam kyuhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat sungmin yang sedang tertidur

"Ngghhhh" tiba-tiba yeoja imut itu menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya dan terbangun melihat kyuhyun yang sudah sadar.

"Kyu, kau sudah baikkan?" tanya sungmin dengan pelan

"iya, aku sudah baikkan." jawab kyuhyun dengan dingin

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam hingga kau jadi luka-luka begitu?" tanya sungmin dengan khawatir

"Aku dipukul appa, karena aku tidak mau pergi ke amerika." jawab kyuhyun yang langsung terdiam dan tiba-tiba terlihat rapuh begitu saja, tidak ada aura dingin lagi yang terpancar di wajahnya

"kenapa harus ke amerika?" jawab sungmin yang langsung duduk di dekat kyuhyun

"Aku juga tidak tahu, appa ku memaksaku . Setiap aku tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya maka ia selalu memukulku." ucap kyuhyun dengan suara parau dan matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca

"Appa mu jahat ya." ucap sungmin sambil terus memerhatikan kyuhyun

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa seperti bonekanya. Aku tidak kuat lagi min." ucap kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya

"Jangan seperti ini kyu." ucap sungmin seraya mengusap air mata kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah sungmin. Mendekat dan terus mendekat ke arah sungmin. Sugnmin pun hanya bingung apa yang mau kyuhyun lakukan padanya(?)

"Cup."

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat ke arah bibir plump sungmin. Yeoja imut itu kaget dan langsung bertanya pada kyuhyun apa maksud semua itu

"Kyu, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya sungmin tanpa tak sedikit pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah namja yang berada di depannya sekarang

"Saranghae, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu." jawab kyuhyun

FFnya sampe sini dulu ya^^

Jangan lupa reviewnya, kalo reviewnya dikit berarti ini cerita gak usah dterusin -_-

Maaf, kalo sedikit gaje

GOMAWO yang udah baca:)


End file.
